Workload management is used to allocate dynamically computer resources to software workloads according to management policies, e.g., to enhance performance, reduce power consumption, and to respond to hardware failures. Allocating can involve moving hardware to partitions running a workload, or migrating a workload to another partition, or other action that defines what computer resources are consumed by a workload.
Herein, related art is described to facilitate understanding of the invention. Related art labeled “prior art” is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.